Underground
by deviantartsbiglover
Summary: When a brand new Sheng-Gong-Wu becomes active in an unstable cave, Raimundo finally has a chance to conquer Jack's heart. But he sees his possibilities running away when he learns about Jack's past. RaiJack, rated M for later chapters. - (Cancelled! To be erased next Friday, Feb 28th)
1. Collapsing

**Underground**

**Chapter 1**

Raimundo jumped from one place to another, avoiding the huge pieces of rock that were falling from the ceiling. He was actually enjoying this showdown. He likes it when they're not so easy, when he has to move a lot and fast and... he likes it when he's the one having a showdown against Jack Spicer.

It all started in a normal sunny day. The Xiaolins were having a break from their training when a new Sheng-Gong-Wu became active: The Wharorian Jewel. The word "Wharorian" wasn't chinese, so not even Master Fung knew what it meant. But that didn't really matter to them. All they had to do was retrieve the Wu and that was it. Piece of cake.

They hoped on Dojo and flew away, determined on getting there before the Heylins. Well, at least most of them were. There was one monk who preferred to have a Xiaolin Showdown against a certain Evil Boy Genius. Raimundo always tried to be the first one to grab the Wu so he would be the one in the fight.

The monks arrived the place where the magical object was hidden. It was a big, dark cave. Although they all entered without complaints, they also wouldn't complain about not entering it.

Unfortunately for them, it was their duty to retrieve the Wu, so they had no choice but to fill themselves with courage and go inside the creepy place. They found themselves in a huge labyrinth of tunnels. Good thing that Clay brought some wool so they could leave a trail and know where to go if they wanted to get out again.

They didn't have to walk much, though. They just passed a few tunnels and moments later they found the magical artifact. It was a beautiful gold necklace, with a heart-shaped crimson jewel. Raimundo smiled. Somehow he felt it was okay if Jack Spicer won this Wu. In fact, he would prefer if Jack won. Because that jewel was perfect for him. And it wouldn't be the jewel that would emphase Jack's beauty. It would be the exact opposite.

Raimundo started imagining how it would be if he was actually dating Spicer. He imagined himself fighting for the Wu against some other Heylin, both Jack and all his friends cheering for him. He would look at Jack and see two stars shining brightly in his ruby eyes. They would smile at each other before Raimundo would proceed with the showdown. He would win said showdown and immediately have Jack Spicer in his arms, giving him a peck on the cheek and snuggling up to him. Raimundo would then smile, turn the younger boy around and put the necklace around his pale neck. Jack would look in awe at the jewel lying on his chest and then look up at his lover. They wouldn't share any words. They would just slowly close the gap between them until their lips were pressed together.

"Raimundo!" His dream was suddenly interrupted by Kimiko's shrieking voice.

"W-what?"

"I asked if you wanna be the one to go get it."

"Oh… yeah, sure." He replied and immediately started running towards the object. As he did so, he thought about a talk he had with Kimiko earlier. He had told her that he was interested in Jack, and that he was sorry for having to tell her that. He knew it was crushing her inside, since she had a crush on Rai, and it really surprised him when the Japanese girl smiled and said that it was okay and that if it made him happy, then she would be happy.

She was very comprehensive and promised she would keep the secret until he was ready to let it out. And she was the only one Raimundo had told his secret to.

As he approached the Wu he reached for it. And, just like he expected, his hand ended up on a very pale one. The Wind Dragon mentally smiled. Such a soft hand against his palm, such silky skin… He couldn't believe he had managed to stay so long without feeling Jack's pale skin and going crazy. Because for him, touching Jack was like a drug: makes you feel good and you just keep asking for more.

He looked up and there he was. Jack Spicer. A boy a deal shorter than Raimundo, slim, with skin as white as snow and crimson eyes that matched his hair. He wore black boots, black pants, black shirt and a black overcoat over it. He also wore yellow goggles on top of his head and eye liner. Normally he would wear a helipack, which he built in order to be able to fly. On that day, though, he brought a normal backpack instead.

Regardless of being curious about that last detail, Raimundo ignored it. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I'll wager my Fist of Tebigong against your Third Arm Sash!"

"Name your game." the boy replied. God, how Raimundo loved that voice. So pure, calm and sweet. There was only one thing he didn't like about it, though. It showed clear sadness. Rai would love to know what was troubling Jack so much, hold him in his arms and comfort him.

"Why won't we let the place decide?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fine by me."

"Okay then, let's go!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" the two boys yelled.

The place didn't change. The only difference was that the Wu was attached to a wall. The two teens stood near a wall that was opposite to it, and there were huge pieces of rock falling from the cave's ceiling and hitting the ground that separated them from the magical artifact.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" they yelled once more before starting to showdown.

Raimundo, although he was avoiding the rocks quite easily, tried to slow down his pace. He ran a lot faster than Jack, he would even have won the showdown by that time. However, he decided to slow down, although making sure that no one noticed he was doing it on purpose.

He didn't mind about the Wu. All he cared for at the moment was Jack. He tried to stay behind so he could watch the beautiful pale boy. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt. He wouldn't let one single rock bruise such a fragile body.

Besides, he liked to be closer to Jack and look at the other boy's body. Jack was incredibly thin, but it wasn't in an exaggerated way. He was just slim, and Raimundo liked it. He liked his white skin. He liked those crimson eyes and hair. But the things he liked the most were Jack's hips, legs... and ass. Oh, how Raimundo had to fight hard as to not just approach the other boy from behind, grab that little sexy ass of his and give it a tight squeeze.

* * *

Raimundo was so focused on Jack's posterior he didn't even realize that Jack had noticed he was staring at him. And although he wasn't showing it, it was making him feel very uncomfortable.

He only told Chase about it, and nobody else. Not even Wuya knew about a horrible experience he had about a year before. An experience that would put a stop to his wish to one day become Raimundo's lover.

That's right, he too was interested in Raimundo. For about two years now, actually. But thanks to the experience he had, he didn't want it anymore. Besides, he was pretty sure Raimundo was straight as an arrow. Still, he had wished him.

But now all Jack wanted to do was to get away from the other boy's hungry gaze, so he tried to end the showdown right there and then.

"Third Arm Sash!" he screamed.

The sash started stretching in the direction of the Wu, and Jack hoped he would catch it. Unfortunately for him, Raimundo wasn't going to let him win. When a huge piece of rock that was over him fell, the brazilian kicked it, sending it towards the sash. The rock was sent with such strength that it made a hole in the wall and stayed there, keeping the sash stuck.

Although Jack's sash was stuck, he could still reach the Wu by himself. And so he did. The showdown was over, and for the first time, Jack won.

Raimundo stopped running. He had lost the showdown. This was unusual. But he didn't mind, though. Such a beautiful Wu belonged to Jack.

Suddenly, he started hearing cracks all around the cave. The rock Raimundo kicked was sent with so much strength the whole cave started to collapse. Raimundo turned around and started running towards his friends, getting ready to leave, not noticing the boy genius that was staying behind.

As soon as he realized what was happening, Jack panicked. The third Arm Sash was stuck, and so was he. Frightened, he dropped the necklace and tried to push the rock, but to no avail. He tried to pull the sash free, but to no avail. A tear rolled down his cheek. He had to do it... he had to scream for help.

"HELP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Raimundo stopped. All the Xiaolin monks prepared to run away, but hearing Jack's scream made him hesitate. He turned back to Jack and his eyes widened. He was still stuck. The tanned boy didn't have to think twice. He immediately sped towards Jack.

"Rai, come on! This place is gonna turn into a pile of rock in a matter of seconds!" Kimiko screamed at him.

"You guys get going! I'm gonna help Jack!" Raimundo replied.

"No, Raimundo! We cannot leave without you! And besides, it is Jack Spicer! There's no need to save him!" Omi said.

"There is if we really are good guys! Now go! I'll meet you outside!"

"But..."

"NOW!" The Wind Dragon yelled one last time before resuming his running. The others, although not wanting to leave their leader behind, knew that they had no choice. Clay had to drag Omi, for the little monk still didn't want to leave without Raimundo. They ran towards the exit, Omi losing his Orb of Tornami in the process.

Raimundo tried to get the sash free from the rock, but he also couldn't do it. He was too weak from the showdown. He pinned Spicer to the wall and leaned against him.

"What are you..."

"We'll be safer if we stay close to the wall." Raimundo interrupted. "Now cover your head with your arms."

Jack did so, and Raimundo did the same. Well, kind of. He only put on arm over his head. The other one was pulling him close to both Jack and the wall, wrapped around the evil boy genius's waist and... his hand on the pale boy's clothed ass.

* * *

Kimiko was crying, Omi was looking sadly at the ground, and Clay was holding his hat in front of his chest. Before them was the cave's entrance... blocked with lots of rocks. The three of them were convinced that here was no way Raimundo had survived that accident. They hoped on Dojo and left, none of them saying a word, but all feeling sorry that they didn't help their companion.

They all ignored Wuya, and for once she didn't care. A tear rolled down her face. For her, losing Jack Spicer was like losing her own son. She never admitted it, but she actually accepted the boy as her own child, since Chase Young refused to give her one. She looked at the sealed cave for a while and then she went away. She knew someone who would actually be happy to know Jack Spicer was dead.

* * *

Chase Young never stopped looking at Wuya as she told him what happened.

"I just thought..." she said after she told him everything " that you'd be pleased with such news..."

"If you want, we can verify if Spicer is really dead by using my spy orb..." he said.

Wuya wiped a tear from her eye and nodded.

"Yes... please..."

Chase led her to the room where the orb was and activated it. In the orb appeared the two teens. Raimundo was lying on the floor with some blood on his head. Next to him was Jack Spicer, his head laying on the tanned boy's shoulder and his hand on his chest. The pale boy also had some wounds. Raimundo had his arm wrapped around Jack's waist, and they both had their eyes closed.

Wuya sobbed, sure that there was no chance that the teenagers were alive. Chase looked at her.

"If it makes you feel better, you can stay here for a while." he said, knowing that if Wuya went back to Spicer's house she just wouldn't recover from the shock.

"That would be great... thank you..." Wuya thanked, receiving a nod from the warlord.

"I'll have my warriors set a room for you. It's the one next to mine."

She nodded and left the room, heading to bed.

After Wuya left the room Chase looked back at his orb where the image of the two teens still remained. They were exactly in the same position. For the first time in 1500 years, sorrow ran through him. Although he didn't show it, he too saw Jack Spicer as his own son. That's why he refused to get Wuya pregnant. As soon as Wuya's baby got born, they would just forget about Spicer. And Chase thought that the boy deserved better than that. Especially after the experience the child went through. But now that Jack was dead, they had no reason not to have a child. He deactivated the orb and went to his room, preparing himself to go to sleep.


	2. Sick

**Chapter 2**

The Xiaolin monks arrived the temple, all with pale faces. Master Fung, noticing that there were only three monks, feared that something had happened to their companion.

"Where is Raimundo, young monks?"

Clay took his hat off and once again held it in front of his chest.

"He's gone, Master Fung. The cave collapsed an' he an' Jack Spicer got trapped in there. An' there was no chance of survival..." the texan replied.

Master Fung looked shocked at the news. He had a great affection for all his students, and to lose one was painful.

"I see..." he said, a saddened look on his face as well. "You are dismissed from today's training and chores, my students. I believe you will need some time to recover..."

"Thank you, Master Fung..." the teens said weakly, going back into the temple.

Master Fung looked up at the sky.

"You've left too soon, Raimundo. Your friends still need you..." after he said that, he too went back into the temple.

* * *

Raimundo opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't see right and he felt a major headache. What had happened? Where the hell was he? Everything was dark around him, he couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly he saw a light. A light that was slowly approaching him. Could it be? Was he… dead? The light approached him more and more, and he felt something wet rubbing on his forehead. That's odd. He never heard of people getting their foreheads wet when they were approaching Heaven.

His vision slowly cleared and he could finally see a figure. It was a boy, slightly younger than him, white as snow and short red hair. He could see two enormous wings behind the teen, who smiled at him as he kept rubbing Rai's forehead with the wet towel.

"Raimundo? Can you hear me?" the snow white boy asked.

"Am... am I in Heaven?" he asked.

"W-what… Why would you think that?" the boy replied, his expression suddenly turning into confusion and worry. It didn't make sense. Was there something wrong in thinking that angels belonged in Heaven?

"I saw a light... and now I'm seeing an… an angel... am I in Heaven?"

The angel blushed and looked down in flattery. Raimundo couldn't help himself. He stretched his arm and caressed the angelic boy's left cheek.

"So beautiful… so pretty…" he mumbled, still feeling light-headed.

But then everything began to turn darker. The angel's wings started disappearing and a dark shadow started to form around his thin body.

"What… What's happening?" Raimundo yelled in panic. The angel was in trouble and he desperately wanted to help him.

But then he noticed the angel wasn't concerned. He was just looking at him, as if expecting something would happen. The shadow closed around his body, forming a long overcoat, and a pair of yellow goggles appeared on his head.

"Wait a minute… Jack?…"

The boy nodded, a strong blush still on his face. Raimundo noticed his hand was still against his pale cheek, and he took it away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Stay still, wind loser." The redhead said softly. "You have an awful looking wound on your head."

Jack started wrapping bandages tightly around Raimundo head, and when he was finished he looked back at him.

"What happened?" The tanned boy asked.

"You came back to help me... and now were both trapped here." Jack said as he resumed cleaning the dried blood from Raimundo's temple. Then he pointed his flashlight in the direction of what was once the exit. Now it was just a huge pile of rocks. Raimundo's eyes widened. He was actually trapped inside a dark cave... along with his crush?… Sweet.

After looking at the sealed exit, Raimundo looked at his own body. His chest and right wrist were covered in bandages, and now so was his head. He looked back at Jack with a questioning stare. Noticing it, Spicer answered the question Raimundo never made.

"You were bleeding. I brought some first aid stuff in my backpack so I used it."

The brazilian's expression softened when he heard what the evil boy genius did for him. Maybe this incident was a chance, a sign. But soon his touched expression turned into worry as he saw that Jack also had a nasty wound on his collarbone, another on his side... and another one on his thigh.

"You took care of my wounds but you didn't take care of yours?" he asked.

Jack looked at his own wounds.

"Oh, they're nothing. Yours were worse, so I took care of yours."

"Well, at least let me take care of your wounds. You could get an infection or something." Raimundo said as he took the first aid kit from Jack and started healing his wounds. He didn't have problems with the one on the collarbone or the side, but he did have trouble convincing Jack to take off his own pants. Jack ended up complying, but he still wouldn't let Raimundo touch him. He himself took care of the wound on his own thigh.

"So... was that our only way out?" Rai asked, pointing at the pile of rocks.

"Actually, there's a tunnel over there," Jack replied, pointing he flashlight at it "but…"

"But what?"

"It's dark, and… I was too scared to go in there alone... Besides, I couldn't leave you behind in such a state."

"Then let's go together. Maybe there's a way out."

The paler boy nodded. He put everything back in his back pack, including the Orb of Tornami that Omi had lost, and they headed towards the tunnel.

On their way, Raimundo spotted the Wharorian Jewel, picked it up and put it in his pocket. He would later deliver it to it's rightful owner.

* * *

The place was cold. Really, really cold. Both Raimundo and Jack had their arms crossed, trying to get at least a little warmth, but to no avail. It was too cold. Raimundo was so focused on the fact he was freezing he didn't even realize Jack was starting to stay behind. He would if Jack was the one holding the flashlight, but since it was the tanned boy who had it, he didn't notice. That is, until Jack called him.

"Hey, wind monk... wait up..."

Jack's voice sounded very weak, but it was enough for the wind dragon to hear. Raimundo turned around and pointed the flashlight at the other boy. Jack was on his knees, leaning against the wall and shivering. Raimundo ran towards him and laid his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Jack, are you alright?"

Jack didn't want to tell him he wasn't feeling well. Raimundo was his enemy, how could he trust him? But he knew better. He knew he had to trust Raimundo. It was the only way he would survive this.

"I…" he looked at the tanned boy "I just need to rest, that's all." He couldn't find the courage.

"Okay then, we'll stop. But we didn't walk that much and you're already tired. Are you sure you're okay?"

Jack started coughing as a response, which got Raimundo even more worried. The taller teen noticed that the other boy looked very tired and weak, and that he was very pale (well, paler than usual). He placed his hand on Jack's forehead and his eyes widened.

"Meu Deus! You're burning up with fever!"

"I *cough* … I…"

"You're sick, Jack… Guess you actually got that infection. But why didn't you warn me?"

" *cough* You're my enemy… *cough* I was afraid *cough* you would use it against me…"

Raimundo hugged the smaller boy tightly.

"You should have told me you weren't feeling well. You may not believe it, but I care about you. We may be enemies, but that doesn't mean we can't help each other in this situation, right?" the sentence made Jack's expression soften. Someone actually cared for him? When did that happen?

"I'm... *cough* I'm sorry..." Raimundo rubbed Jack's back with his hand while the pale boy kept on coughing. As he did, he turned his head a little so he could feel Jack's scent. It felt wonderful. Raimundo smiled blissfully as an odor of roses surrounded him. He was expecting him to smell nice, but it still caught him by surprise how nice he smelled. However, he soon had to stop feeling Jack's intoxicating scent, for the boy had stopped coughing.

"Come on. You need to rest. Let's find a place to sleep." the brazilian suggested, receiving a nod from the other teen.

They didn't have to walk much farther to reach the end of the tunnel and another cave. But this cave was different. In the middle was a small circle of little rocks, and there were clues of a fire being but in the middle of them. Near the rocks was a trunk. Also, there was a big pile of wood near a wall.

"Is it just me, or someone's already been here?" Raimundo asked, receiving another coughing fit from Jack as an answer. Noticing Spicer's sickness was getting worse, the tanned boy didn't think twice. He grabbed a few pieces of wood, put them in the middle of the circle and lit them up using a lighter Jack gave him. The goth was sitting on the floor, leaning against the trunk, and Raimundo soon joined him. The redhead was getting worse, Rai could tell. He was getting paler and was shivering a little. Apparently Jack was very vulnerable to sicknesses.

Suddenly, his stomach started growling. He was hungry. Fortunately for him, Jack used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink food and other things, therefore bringing a lot more supplies than the backpack could carry. He used the Wu again and gave Raimundo the food in normal size now. Each one ate a sandwich and water, since it was the only thing Jack brought to eat and drink.

Raimundo glanced at him. He could pratically read Jack like a book. He could tell when he was happy, sad, angered, scared… he had never seen someone express emotions so well. But that was not what worried him.

Lately, Jack was frequently sad, and was constantly trying to hide it. But Raimundo knew that his eyes could never lie. Such beautiful eyes shouldn't be sad dull blood colored irisis. They should be happiness and love filled shining rubies.

Thinking of that kind of precious jewelry reminded him of something.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he said, catching Jack's attention. He put his hand on his pocket and took the newest Wu out of it. "This belongs to you."

Jack stared at the necklace and blushed. "I… You're giving it back to me?"

"Of course, you won it, didn't you? C'mon, turn around, so I can put it on you."

Jack complied, turning his back to him, and Raimundo slowly placed it around his neck. Then he turned him back around and admired him.

"It looks great on you, you know that?"

Jack's blushed darkened. It has been a while since he's received a compliment. "Thanks…" he said, taking another bite on his sandwich.

After the meal, Jack buried himself more against the trunk, as if it could provide him any warmth. Raimundo placed his hand on Jack's forehead. Yup, still extremely warm.

He took off his robe and put it over their bodies. Jack noticed it and took his overcoat as well, placing it over the robe. Then Raimundo stretched his arms, inviting Jack to let him embrace him. The boy hesitated.

"Come on, Jack, don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

"No, I'm not *cough* afraid that you'll *cough* hurt me."

"Then why are you so afraid of letting me even 'hug' you?"

"Well, I... *cough*... nothing. Never mind."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I said it's nothing! Let's just *cough* go to sleep… please…"

Although he was curious, Raimundo accepted the answer... for now. Jack approached him and he wrapped his arms around him. Jack was tense for having Raimundo holding him like that, but he was too tired to even think of it. He soon fell asleep, the darker boy doing the same, their bodies uniting like a perfect puzzle.


	3. In prison

**Chapter 3**

Jack was the second one to wake up. It took him a while to remember where he was or what had happened, but he soon recalled it. He went in a Sheng-Gong-Wu hunt, won the Wu and got trapped inside a cave... with Raimundo Pedrosa. Then he got sick and Raimundo decided to stop and sleep and... they slept together.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." he heard a familiar voice greet him.

"Good morning, wind loser." he said, taking that 'Sleeping Beauty' thing as a joke. Raimundo smiled and put his hand on Jack's forehead.

"You're still a little bit feverish, but you seem to be much better." he said calmly.

Jack looked at the rocky ceiling from their mattress. Wait, mattress? He looked around and noticed they weren't in the cave anymore.

"Huh, Pedrosa? Where are we?"

Raimundo sat up and looked around as well. Their things were still next to them, but they were in a mattress inside some kind of cell.

"I... I don't know...".

Suddenly, someone went inside the cell they were in. Jack jumped in surprise. It was a man. A very pale man, almost as pale as him. He was tall and appeared to be very strong too.

"I see you two are awaken. Good. Now get up and come with me!" the man said, his voice sharp and terrifying. The teens got up, dressed and followed him. They walked down a hall with lots of other cells, all of them empty, and ended up in another huge cave, with lots of prisoners extracting some kind of red jewel from the walls. As soon they passed through the door, still following the man, everyone laid their eyes on them, and they even smirked at them. They continued walking, passing by all the prisoners, and Raimundo noticed that they weren't smiling because they were innerly making fun of them. No, they were smiling and had their eyes focused on Jack. They were just in the middle of the place when some of the ugly men started messing up with the pale boy.

"Hey there, snowflake!"

"You wanna see what a real man is made of?"

"Come here snow boy, and I'll make so much love to you you'll melt!"

"I got a present for you, kid. Come with me and I'll show you!"

All those men trying to seduce him or trick him into having sex with them scared the shit out of Jack. He tried to ignore them, but he couldn't help shaking a little. The brunette boy had to contain himself really hard as to not attack all those that were scaring his beloved. He knew that it was the wrong time and place to start a fight. And besides, Jack would get suspicious. All he could do was calm him down.

"Don't worry, Jack. I won't let them touch you. Just calm down."

Jack gulped, but nodded nonetheless. For some reason he felt safe near Raimundo. It was as if they knew each other for a long time.

They reached the other side of the cave, where a man holding a whip was waiting for them. He was as white as the one that took them out of their cell, but taller and a lot stronger.

"Here's the couple I told you about." the shorter man looked back at the teens.

"Couple?" Jack asked.

They looked at each other and then turned their backs at each other, blushing. But when a prisoner whistled at Jack, the boy shivered and whimpered, and Raimundo, who heard his enemy's whimpering, looked just in time to see said man licking his own lips, then winking and sending smooches at the redhead. Raimundo glared daggers at the man, making him understand that he'd better leave the pale teen alone. The man that brought them smiled at this.

"Keep them together, will you." he finished and went away, leaving the confused 'couple' at the guard's care. The man took two red bracelets from his pocket and was about to grab Jack, but Raimundo pulled him behind him, keeping the man from reaching him.

"I'm stronger than he is. If you wanna hurt someone, try it on me."

Jack blushed even more at having Raimundo protecting him. The man seemed to be pondering for a while, until he wrote something on one of the bracelets, grabbed Raimundo by his wrist and put the object around it. Concerned, Jack looked at the pale man.

"What did you do? What will that bracelet do to him?"

The guard wrote something on the other bracelet and then pulled Jack by the wrist as well. He spoke after he placed the bracelet around the pale wrist.

"These are the names you shall be called from now on." He said, never letting go of Jack "You'll begin working in an hour."

"Wait, working? What, are we prisoners here?" Raimundo asked.

"Of course you are."

"But why? What did we do wrong?" Jack asked.

"You used a place that belonged to the 'sceurs' without permission."

" 'Sceurs' ? What's that?"

"Explorers. They usually use the place where you were sleeping, but you little scums stole it from them." His grip on the redhead's wrist tightened, making him wince in pain. "You better watch your step, boy. I wouldn't like to have to punish you for bad behavior." He said in a teasing tone. Jack's eyes widened.

Suddenly he felt another hand grab his other wrist and pull him. The guard, who wasn't expecting that, let go of Jack and watched as Raimundo pulled him close. Rai's hands were now gripping Jack's upper arms, while his gaze was focused on the man. The guard quickly saw what the tanned boy's expression meant. Anger. He was possessive. He was protecting the pale boy as if he belonged to him.

"Hit on him again and you're the one who's gonna be punished." He growled.

The man just looked at him.

"Get out of here! Your work starts in an hour!" the man hit the ground near their feet with the whip, forcing the teens to move. Now Raimundo was gripping Jack's wrist and pulling him behind him. Jack was now blushing a deep red. The way Raimundo held him surprised him. He, just like the guard, wasn't expecting such a thing.

Suddenly Raimundo turned around and took hold of the wrist the other man had held. It was slightly red. Raimundo just wanted to tear that man to shreds. How dare he hurt his porcelain doll, his little delicate thing?

"Does it hurt?"

"N… no." Jack said, still blushing.

"Good. That's all that matters." He said and massaged the boy's wrist, as if it would make it better. Jack blushed an even deeper red. Raimundo had been acting really strange lately. First, most of the showdowns Jack was involved in were against Raimundo. Then in said showdowns, the tanned boy seemed to put more effort in approaching him than winning the showdown. In the last showdown (the one that got them in this mess) Raimundo wouldn't take his gaze off of Jack's ass. After that, he called him an angel, confessed that he cared about him, took care of him and lastly called him 'Sleeping Beauty'. And now he seemed really pissed when the guard started hitting on the redhead. What was going on?

"What's wrong?" Raimundo's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hum… nothing…why?"

"You spaced out for a while there. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing… nothing important."

The Wind Dragon started approaching him.

"Jack, tell me the truth. What's wrong? If you're not feeling well, please tell me. I just want to help you."

Jack sighed.

"You've been acting strange lately, that's all. Why are you acting so weird, Raimundo?"

The older boy looked at him for a moment and then sighed as well.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I've been having a rough week."

"Oh… ok…"

"Jack, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine… why do you ask?"

"You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. Trust me, I'm fine."

"You're an awful liar, boy."

Jack looked behind him. An old man was leaning against the wall, his dark eyes set on the young teen. He was around 80 years old, short, but he wasn't bald. His weak white hair was enough to hide the skin from his cranium, although it wasn't long hair. He also had a white beard that reached his crotch.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

The man smiled at him, showing his awful looking teeth, most of them rotten. He straightened up and walked towards the red-haired boy.

"You are nothing but a shy, awful, sensual liar."

Jack gasped at hearing the word 'sensual'. Raimundo took action immediately, standing in front of the pale boy.

"Listen here, you fucking pedo, you better leave my friend alone, or you'll have to deal with me!"

"Your _friend_ is lying to you."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jack asked.

"Because it's true. You're not feeling well, are you?"

Jack looked at the ground.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The old man said.

Raimundo turned to Jack and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Your fever got worse. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack just kept quiet. He was embarrassed that Raimundo had found out. Jack felt that the tanned boy was disappointed or something.

"So… what did get him sick?"

"An infection. He was hurt and we didn't heal it in time."

"Oh I see. Try your best to get some rest, boy. Infections are fatal down here."

"F-Fatal?" Jack yelled, scared.

"Yes, there are many dangerous bacteria down here, and it's very hard to heal. You should talk to the guards."

Jack looked at the guards. He didn't want to approach them. They were too big, and the attitude the last guard had with him didn't help much.

"Don't be scared, Jack. I'll go with you, okay?"

The redhead felt calmer. If Raimundo would go with him, then everything would be alright, he could feel it.

The two teens approached the guard. The man looked at them, although his eyes would frequently turn to stare at Jack's body.

"What do you want?" He asked in an arrogant tone. Jack flinched a little.

"Hum… ex-excuse me, sir, but… I'm not feeling well, and…"

"I just sent you two with an hour to rest until you started working, and you're already trying to escape it? Get outta here!" He yelled once more and used his whip again, this time hitting Jack's arm.

The pale boy screamed in pain and tears came to his eyes.

"Jack!" Raimundo yelled and immediately helped the smaller boy keep his balance. He looked angrily at the guard. "What did you do that for, son of a bitch? Can't you see he's not well?"

"I said get outta here! I don't care if your little wife is sick or having a child, you will start working in an hour!" He whipped the floor once more, receiving a furious growl from Raimundo.

* * *

"Ow! It hurts!" Jack yelped in pain as Raimundo rubbed his wound with a bit of cold water.

"I know it does, Jack, but there's nothing else I can do. This wound looks awful…"

"What did I do wrong, Raimundo? Why did he hit me?…"

"He was dying to do so, Jack. I could see it. He felt great hurting you."

The redhead at his own lap.

"I wish I weren't so weak…"

At hearing the boy's sentence, Raimundo quickly took action. He placed his hands on pale cheeks, making sure that those beautiful ruby colored eyes would look at him.

"You're not weak, Jack. You could stand a whole showdown running if you had to. If you were weak, you wouldn't stand half the showdowns you've stood. You are not weak."

Jack sent him a small smile.

"That's… the nicest thing anyone has ever told me. Thanks…"

Raimundo smiled back and hugged him. His smile was soon gone as he felt Jack's skin against his. Jack was hotter than before. Apparently his fever got worse again. Rai just wished Jack would hold on until bedtime arrived.

* * *

Rai's POV

End, the old man smiles at me.

"You want him, don't you?"

That sentence makes me look at Jack. He's now cuddled up against me, sleeping. We only have 15 more minutes until the guard makes us work, but I just can't wake him up. He actually looks at peace, something he apparently has not been having. He looks like an angel. I feel his warm silky skin against mine. It's soft, like a baby's, and nothing gives me more pleasure than running my hand over it.

"I can't help it…" I say as I place one of his red bangs behind his ear. "He's so beautiful and delicate…"

"Yes, I've noticed. Everyone here did."

I look around. The men had started ignoring us for now, but they couldn't stay long without peering at my little porcelain doll. But I soon ignore them as well. The only one that deserves my attention is Jack, no one else.

"I wish I could let my feelings out. I wish I had the courage to tell him everything."

"You'll let it out when you think it's time, and I'm sure he'll understand."

I take Jack's hand in mine and look at the red bracelet as End keeps on.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you too. He seems insecure about everything around him, but when he's with you… I know he feels safe near you."

Although I still hear him, I'm mainly focused on the bracelet. The guard said these will be our names from now on.

So Jack is now Kaya. It's a strange name, but I like it anyways. It has something in it that I can't put my finger on. I guess it just sounds good.

Now I look at mine. Teevo. It's not as beautiful as 'Kaya', but I feel that it suites me.

"You know, the names he gives us always have a meaning." The old man says to me.

"Oh yeah? What do they mean then?"

He grabs my arm and looks at my bracelet.

"Teevo is one of our two most important gods. He is the god of war, bravery and protection. This means that you are brave and strong, but you use those aspects to protect those that are close to you. As for your friend…" he takes Jack's hand from mine and hesitates as he sees his name.

"Yeah…?" I asked.

"Kaya… she is as important as Teevo."

"Wait a minute, she?"

"Yes, Kaya is a goddess. The other of the two I mentioned. She represents justice, beauty, elegance, love, fertility, and…" He looks at me with a serious look. "…she is Teevo's wife."

Suddenly I froze. Did he just say wife?

As I think about it, an image appears in my mind. I imagine Jack wearing a long white dress, walking down the aisle, escorted by Master Fung, and me, wearing a black suit, waiting for him. I picture us saying 'I do' and then sharing a passionate kiss. I feel the blush coming to my cheeks, and apparently it was noticeable.

"It's not far from the truth, huh?" End said, smirking. "I'll let you two alone. Your hour is almost over anyways."

He gets up and leaves, leaving me awestruck.

* * *

Normal POV

The guard that gave them the bracelets approached them.

"Teevo, Kaya, get to work. It's already been an hour." and he left.

Although Raimundo didn't like the idea of waking Jack up, he knew he had to.

"Jack?" he shook him gently. "C'mon, Jack, wake up."

But Jack didn't respond. He wouldn't open his eyes.

"Jack?…" Now Raimundo was getting worried. Nobody could keep on sleeping when someone was shaking them the way he shook Jack (although it was gentle). He placed his hand on Jack's forehead and his eyes widened.

"No…" he murmured. Jack was practically on fire. He was burning up with fever. Raimundo started shaking him again, this time a little harsher.

"Jack, please, wake up! Open your eyes, talk to me!" Tears started forming in his eyes. How could he not notice Jack's fever had gotten worse? How could he have been so careless?

The pale boy opened his eyes, slowly and slightly.

"Raimundo… my body hurts…" He said in a weak voice.

"Jack… hold on, I'll get help… You'll be okay…"

Jack's tired eyes shut once more. "Please… help me…"

"I promise, Jack, I will. We just need to call someone…"

The guard, noticing that the teens didn't stand up, approached them once more.

"I thought I told you to…" he started but the tanned boy interrupted him.

"He's sick."

The man just stared at him.

"He's burning up. Please, help us."

The guard took his glove off and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. Then he stood up and whistled at another guard, who ran towards them.

"This one is ill." He pointed at Jack. "Take him away."

The guard complied, taking the boy in his arms. Raimundo stood up as well, ready to follow them, but the guard stopped him.

"You are staying. Your friend may be ill, but you are not!"

"But he needs me!…"

"Silence! Get to work!" he yelled and handed the smaller boy a hoe.

Raimundo sighed. Jack was in their hands now, and there was nothing he could do but hope they wouldn't hurt him.

He approached the rock wall and started digging. He dug for another hour until it was lunch time.

He sat at the end of one of the four long separate tables. In other words, he was about in the middle of the room. The old man joined him.

"I have news of Kaya."

Raimundo looked up immediately.

"Really? What did they say? Is he alright?"

End shook his head.

"They couldn't do anything to help him. They sent him back to your cell."

"Shit." Raimundo cursed. "I have to see him."

"Good luck with that. They won't let you go there until work is done for the day."

Raimundo looked at his… what was supposed to be food. He couldn't believe it. Jack needed him by his side and there was nothing he could do.

"He's alone in that cold cell. He's gonna freeze in there."

"Don't worry about it. They gave him a blanket. If we're lucky he'll be fine."

"This isn't about luck, End. He's really weak. He could die way before work was over!"

"Will you relax? The guards may be harsh on us, but we're all a family here. When one of the prisoners is seriously sick, they try their best to help him."

"Still. I wish I could see him. I can't stand being away from him…"

Suddenly he was yanked off his chair, turned around and pushed roughly against the table. He stared at his assaulter. It was a huge, muscular man, with dark hair and badly shaved. His brown eyes were showing will to kill, and his thin mouth was closed tightly in rage.

Two other men were right behind him. They weren't as muscular as he was, but they were still big enough to rule the place. The one on the left was blonde, short hair, dark brown eyes and was sending a mocking smirk towards Raimundo. The one on the right seemed to be a lot more serious. He had black hair, just like his leader, but he appeared to keep his temper much better. He had a nasty scar on his left cheek and his eyes were enough to tell anyone they wouldn't like messing with him.

"What did you do to him, shorty?" Raimundo focused once more on the bigger man stranding him to the table.

"Who?"

"Don't mess with me, pretty boy, you know damn well who I'm talking about! What did you do to the paler one?"

"Wait a minute, I didn't do anything! He was sick! The guards took him!"

"Oh, you're expecting me to believe that? That he suddenly disappeared because he was sick?"

"Of course I expect you to believe it, it's the truth!"

"Don't fucking try to fool me, I know you got rid of him because you were afraid any of us could take him away from you!"

Raimundo broke out laughing.

"What's so damn funny?"

"I would never be afraid you'd take him away, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because of this." The tanned boy kicked the man on the stomach with such force it threw him to the table on the other side of the room. The blonde man ran towards him, reading a punch, but Raimunmdo antecipated him and did a back flip, kicking him right on the jaw, sending him next to his leader.

The serious one approached him and tried to punch him as well. However, Rai easily avoided the punch by jumping. The man broke the table and stared as the boy stood on his wrist, waving at him. He tried to punch him with his free hand, but the tanned boy avoided it once more. This time, he jumped over the man, landed behind him and gave him a powerful kick on the ankle, making him scream in main and arch his back. Raimundo then took the opportunity to put his arms under the man's armpits and his hands on his strong shoulders, and in a quick move, he pulled the man's shoulders back while puffing his own chest out. Everyone in the room heard the bigger man's shoulders crack.

Raimundo grabbed him by the shirt and threw him at a wall. The whole place trembled with the hit. The man fell to the floor, a few bricks from the wall follwing him.

The young monk turned around, facing the leader, who was once more standing up. A few series of punches and kicks and Rai successfully jabbed him on the ribs, then punched him on the jaw, and threw him at another wall.

He took a moment to stop. The three men were slowly standing up again and approaching him, forming a triangle around him. He smirked.

"Hope you're tornado proof!" he warned before starting to spin around. He spun, and spun, and spun, until a tornado formed around him, pulling everything towards it. The three men tried to back away with all their might, but the winds were too strong. Inside the tornado, Raimundo smiled even more. This trick always worked.

He stopped. His abrupt stop let out a wave of energy, throwing every single thing in the room at the walls. The trio was once again thrown roughlt at the brick walls, all air taken away from their lungs. They fell to the floor and coughed, gasping for air. Every single prisoner stared at the boy and he approached the leader.

"He is mine, and he will remain mine. You just try taking him away from me." He said slowly, in a warning tone, smirking. The leader, stood up slowly, once more assuming twice the height of the boy.

"I have never seen anyone with so much power…" he said, still feeling slightly light-headed.

"Then you should check his bracelet." End yelled from the other side of the room.

The man took his advice and grabbed Raimundo by the wrist. His eyes widened. "Teevo…"

Everyone in the place started murmuring between each other.

"That's right!" the old man said loudly, catching their attention, as he approached Raimundo. "This boy is the reincarnation of our God, Teevo, the warrior! And guess who the pale boy is!" All the prisoners looked at him wide-eyed, getting his hint. "That's right! Kaya, goddess of love and fertility! They came from the surface to help us, getting us rid of the crisis we're going through! They came to save us!"

Everyone screamed in cheer, their voices echoing through the whole room and their hands raised in the air.

* * *

The door to the cell opened. Jack opened his tired eyed and turned his head to the side. A figure entered and sat next to him.

"Hey. How're ya feeling?" Raimundo asked softly. Jack faked a smile.

"Starving…" he replied.

The tanned boy chuckled. "No wonder, with that crappy thing they served us at lunch…"

"I didn't eat…"

Raimundo's smile vanished.

"What?"

"I wasn't hungry…"

"But Jack… you've gotta eat or you'll never get better!" He quickly stoo up and took another sandwich from Jack's bag. Then he helped the pale boy sit up and handed it to him. "Come on Jack, eat. You need some strength."

"Thanks…"

He took a bite and looked at his cell mate.

"Raimundo… thank God you're back here with me. I was feeling so alone…"

Raimundo wrapped his arms around him.

"You're not alone anymore. I'll always be here with you."

This time, Jack didn't tense at having the tanned boy hugging him. He actually felt… protected. But protected or not, a yawn escaped his mouth. Raimundo chuckled.

"You must be really tired, huh? C'mon, let's go to sleep!" The tanned boy said.

Jack nodded and lied down, leaving some space for Raimundo to join him. Which he did once he took off his kimono.

The pale boy blushed. Raimundo had well developed muscles and abs, which he liked on a man. He closed his eyes, trying to stop blushing. Why couldn't he keep himself from blushing whenever he looked at Raimundo? He was over him now… wasn't he?

Something jumped into the bed, right next to him, and gripped his shoulders. He opened his ruby eyes and gasped as they met emerald ones very close to them. Raimundo was on top of him with an expression of pure panic and worry. And then he sighed in relief.

"What wrong?…" Jack asked.

"I thought you had fainted again… God…" the tanned boy let go of him and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

Jack was terribly confused. Why was Raimundo so upset?

"Raimundo…"

"It's okay, Jack." He said as he took his hands away from his face and smiled at him. "I was just worried."

"But…"

Raimundo took hold of Jack's hands. "I'm just glad you're alright, Jack."

They stared at each other for a moment, until the gap between them slowly shortened. Raimundo approached him, closer and closer, until… their lips met. The tanned boy took the paler one's lips with his own, and red eyes widened in panic.

Jack's irises trembled as flashes ran through his mind.

_Black clothes torn to shreds on the floor._

_Chapped lips claiming pale soft ones._

_Strong hands gripping thin wrists._

_Brown eyes filled with malice and lust._

_A scream._

_Pain…_

_Tears…_

_Blood…_

_Shame._

Jack broke the kiss with a scream and smashed his back against the wall, as if trying to get as far away from Raimundo as possible. Tears poured from his wide eyes and ran down his face. Raimundo stared at him, worried as shit.

"Jack?" he called, but the younger boy didn't respond. He noticed that his irises had become extremely small, although his eyes were completely wide. Not only that, but they were also trembling very quickly. "Jack?"

"P-please… let go of me! Don't do it to me!"

Raimundo froze. He wasn't even touching him. Was Jack hallucinating? He took Jack's face in his hands, making him stare at him.

"Jack, look at me! Calm down!" Jack stopped squirming and looked at him. "Just calm down." Raimundo said softly, wiping away one of his tears with his finger.

The pale boy calmed down a little, but his breathing was still fast, and his heart was racing. He hated remembering it. He hated remembering what happened a year ago.

"Jack…" he focused once more on his cellmate. "… what's wrong? Why did you scream?"

"I… I…" he could tell him. It was just too embarrassing. "Nothing…"

"Oh no, I'm not letting it go this time. Please, tell me what's wrong, Jack. I just wanna help you. Please…"

Jack looked at him and instantly knew he was telling the truth. He sighed.

"My father. That's what's wrong…"

"What happened?" Raimundo asked, giving Jack's hands a light squeeze.

The redhead looked at his own lap, ashamed, and started talking.

"Every year, on my birthday, my parents pay me a visit. They give me presents and spend the day with me. But last year..."

Raimundo asked Jack to go on. "Last year...?

"... last year, I just wished they never came." Another tear ran down his face.

"Why's that?"

"My… my father's present was... different from the others he gave me. He said he had left it in his room… so he asked me to follow him. He led me to his room and we got in, and then..." Jack stopped. He once again started sobbing.

"What happened?" Raimundo asked. What could have happened that was making him so upset?

"He… He locked the door and… he… threw against the wall, and… and… he…" Jack cried as he remembered every single detail of that day. The way his own father ripped his clothes off, his hand running up and down his thigh, the hungry gaze in the man's eyes, the fear and pain Jack felt... and the river of blood and semen that ran down his legs when his father was finished. "… he raped me."


	4. Leaving

**Chapter 4**

Raimundo's jaw dropped. No wonder Jack wouldn't let him touch his thigh, wrap his arms around him or kiss him. Jack's been raped by his own father. Raimundo pulled Jack towards him and embraced him. The pale teen cried against Rai's shoulder. It felt so good to have someone comforting him, holding him as he cried, protecting him.

"Jack… I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"P-please…" the pale boy said between loud sobs "Let's just… go to sleep…"

"Yeah… sure…" The tanned boy agreed, pulling the covers over their bodies and embracing the paler teen. "Goodnight, Jack…"

"Good… goodnight…"

* * *

Raimundo stared as Jack slept. How could someone do something as mean as taking this angel's virginity against his will? Jack didn't deserve such a thing. No one did.

His embrace around him tightened protectively. This wasn't about seducing Jack anymore. Now it was about helping him get over it and giving him all the support he could offer.

His tanned lips found their way to Jack's forehead, placing a comforting kiss there.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you again."

* * *

Red eyes opened, blinking in pain from too much sleep.

"Hey." He heard a Brazilian accent next to him. Raimundo was there, smiling softly at him. "How're you feeling?"

"Mmm…" Jack groaned. "Rested, I guess…"

The tanned boy let out a small chuckle. "I bet you do." He stood up and put his robe on. "I have to go. The guard will be here any minute. But as soon as we're gone, check under your pillow. I left something there for you."

"What?" Jack looked at him, surprised. Raimundo just sent him another soft smile before being taken away from the cell. As soon as they went out of the corridor, the redhead put his hand under his pillow and took out an enormous ruby.

He observed it with wide eyes as a voice echoed in his head. 'He's worried about me, he takes care of me, he kisses but doesn't attack me, and now he gives me a present. Maybe… maybe I should give him a chance. He's… not like my father…"

His pale hands placed the jewel on the bed and found their way to his stomach. He hadn't told Raimundo everything, but he wasn't intending on doing so. Half of the truth was already embarrassing. Jack would just die in shame if he told Raimundo everything. Rai would be so disgusted if he knew the second part of the story.

But on the other hand, the wind dragon seemed very comprehensive when Jack told him about the rape. No. Rape and incest. It all made it even more messed up, but Raimundo didn't seem to mind.

Could Jack really trust him?

* * *

Raimundo grabbed a hoe and started digging. The day before he had managed to take out a huge ruby, and he just couldn't resist putting it in his robe and keeping it until work was over for the day. He had thought that maybe it would make Jack feel better. After all, gifts can make a person feel a lot better, right?

As he dug the wall, the prisoners who passed behind him would greet him.

"Hey, Teevo!"

"Teevo! How's it going?"

"Yo, Teevo, how's Kaya?"

The last question was the most used one. Practically every prisoner wanted to know about Jack. The tanned boy would say that he was getting better, not wanting them to ask for details. Just a small answer and he would soon get back to work.

* * *

From the observation room, two grey eyes stared at the tanned boy. It just seemed strange for such a young man to be in jail when he had his whole life in front of him. However, the law is the law, and whoever broke it would have to accept his fate.

"His name is Teevo, your Highness." The guard informed the man. "He came with another boy, but that one is ill and cannot work."

The grey eyes focused on the large guard. "What's the boy's name?"

"Kaya."

"Oh? Well then, I would like to see this Kaya."

"Not my intention to disrespect you, your Highness, but you shouldn't see Kaya, he's…"

"That was an order."

The guard stared at him in disapproval, but ended up obeying. "Follow me."

* * *

The jewel was already safely hidden in his backpack, and Jack was once again asleep. He hated being alone in the cold, dark cell. He wished Raimundo was there with him, holding him as he slept. But he wasn't. So the pale boy had no choice but to sleep and dream that he was really there.

The door to his cell opened, and a figure approached the sleeping boy. Jack flinched a little when the man sat on the mattress, right next to him, but kept on sleeping nonetheless. The man smiled. His right hand approached the boy's face. Thick, pale fingers ran through red hair, caressing the boy's scalp gently.

And that's when Jack woke up. He sat up and backed away from him, ending up hitting his back on the wall. A scared scream was heard throughout the hallway, but never reached the room where the others were working.

Jack's eyes widened as the man placed his strong hand on his mouth, keeping him from screaming. Tears started to form in his eyes. It was happening again. The flashbacks were coming back.

Images of his father flashed in front of him, the man's dark eyes, filled with lust and pleasure, staring intensely at his red ones as he pounded into him. He closed his eyes shut and screamed against the man's palm. He didn't want to remember it. He didn't want to relive it!

"Please stop screaming." The man finally talked, his voice smooth and calm, sweet even. "I'm not here to hurt you."

But Jack didn't believe it. That trick had already been used on him a year ago. He panicked. His breathing quickened, his eyes started rolling back and darkness closed around him. He fainted.

The man was once again smiling softly at the unconscious boy. He looked at the guard.

"I'm taking him with me."

"But…"

"And Teevo too."

The large man shut up. It was the emperor's orders. And it's against the law to disobey the emperor's orders, no matter what kind of orders is given. He sighed.

"I'll carry him to your cart."

"Good." He said, grabbing the boy's backpack and leaving towards the prison's entrance.

* * *

"Teevo, get in here!" Raimundo looked at the guard that was calling him. "Now!" the man added impatiently. The tanned boy put down his hoe and approached them.

"What do you want?"

"You're leaving."

Raimundo's eyes widened. "W-what?"

The guard sighed. "You. Are. Free. To. Go."

A small smile appeared on his face. They were sending him free. He no longer had to stay in that God forsaken prison. But then his smile vanished.

"What about Kaya?"

"He's already waiting for you outside. I'd better hurry."

Raimundo immediately ran towards the door, ignoring both End and Guetai's calls. All he wanted was to see Jack, hug him tightly and never let him go again. He ran through the doors, and this time no guard tried to stop him. In fact they would even open the door, giving way for him. Until he arrived the front doors. He breathed deep in. This was it. He was finally leaving the prison. He placed his slightly dark colored hands on the huge iron door and pushed, letting a strong light hit him right on the face.

It was impossible. They were underground, there's no sun underground. He looked up and his mouth dropped as soon as his vision cleared. The prison was placed on a hill, and from there Raimundo could see a big, ancient city, and an enormous white crystal levitating above it, providing all the light it would need. It was, without a doubt, beautiful.

However, Raimundo was forced to stop admiring the lost city when a guard pushed it towards the golden chart that was right in front of him. Eventually Raimundo ended up complying, and his eyes widened at what he saw inside it.

Inside was Jack Spicer, unconscious, in the arms on another man.


	5. Ozotet

**Chapter 5**

Raimundo's hands turned into fists and trembled in anger. What had that man done to Jack? He might have drugged him, hit him… or worse, killed him. But the last option was soon scratched when the tanned boy noticed that he was breathing.

The dark haired man smiled at him.

"Aren't you coming in? I'm sure he would very much appreciate having you here."

Raimundo just narrowed his eyes, refusing to step inside. The man's thin lips never stopped smiling softly. His strong male voice spoke to him again, once more trying to convince him to step inside the chart.

"I do not intend to hurt your friend, young Teevo. I can see he's already hurt enough." He then stared at the pale boy sleeping in his arms. "All I want is to take him to my humble home and help him recovering from his disease. And by the way he is so close to you, I don't think your absence would do him any better."

Raimundo was still hesitant, but ended up stepping in nonetheless. He sat opposite to the man as the short coachman closed the door. The chart was soon moving. Raimundo couldn't stop glaring at the man. He still didn't trust him. What exactly did he want?

His emerald eyes landed on Jack.

"What have you done to him?"

The man smiled once more. "I went into your cell, and he was peacefully lying in bed. However, as soon as he saw me, he started screaming, and when I tried to calm him down, he fainted." He chuckled. "I guess I never was good handling shy people…"

"And who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me." The man stretched his hand to Raimundo. "My name is Ozotet."

The tanned boy eyed him suspiciously, but still shook his hand. "I would tell you my name, but I can see you already know it." He replied coldly.

"Oh, yes… Teevo. I have heard about you." His hold on Jack tightened. "And I've heard about Kaya here too. Indeed, he _is_ as beautiful as I was told…"

Raimundo grit his teeth. That man dared to admire Jack in his sleep! What a sick pervert!

That's when the pale boy started to moan and quiver. His red eyes slowly opened, only to meet the man's dark brown ones. The two sleepy rubies quickly turned into trembling, scared irises. His heart got stuck in his throat. Who was this man? Where was Raimundo? Why was he sleeping in this stranger's arms?

His breathing quickened. He was starting to panic. He didn't like the way the man was staring at him. It reminded Jack of _him_.

But then he spots him. Tanned face staring in anger at the man, short, messed up hazel hair, and two emeralds shining in wrath and protectiveness.

Jack immediately jumped out of the man's lap, burying himself in Raimundo's arms, sobbing.

Ozotet watched as Raimundo comforted the smaller boy, telling him soothing words to calm him down. Then the tanned boy looked at the dark haired man.

"Who exactly are you?"

The man smiled. "My name is Ozotet. And I am the emperor of Wharo."

**Raimundo's POV**

We're now approaching a huge castle. Since it's right on top of a hill, I can see the whole city, and the prison on the other side. It's a beautiful view. The houses are old, like, ancient old, but they seem to be in perfect state. And that light above it… I've never seen anything like it. It's amazing.

Although I was admiring the view, I just couldn't help taking a glance towards Jack every now and then. I've managed to calm him down when he woke up, but he's been all tense since then. What bugs me the most is the fact that he's been refusing to lean against me and sleep. It would do him much better. But there's something about this guy that's freaking him out. I can tell. Since he woke up he hasn't taken his eyes off that man. I can see he doesn't trust him.

**Jack's POV**

My whole body hurts. I should probably lean against Raimundo and catch some Zs. But I can't. I can't let my guard down. If I do, _it_ will happen again. I can feel it.

That why I won't take my eyes off that man. I don't trust him. He keeps on sending me a soft smile, but I don't buy it. He's pretending. He wants something from us, and I don't think it's good.

He's not a good person.

Suddenly the chart stops. Ozotet, or whatever his name is, smiles at me again before standing up.

"We're here." He says. He steps out of the chart and stretches his hand towards me. I hesitate. I still don't trust him, not even to help me stepping out of a chart.

But if I don't take his hand, I might fall. My legs are not at their best right now.

What do I do?

**Normal POV**

Jack stared at the man's pale hand. He didn't know what to do. Should he trust him or not?

"Don't worry, Jack," he heard Raimundo's voice whispering next to his ear "I'm right behind you."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

He took Ozotet's hand. The dark haired squeezed it softly, as if to assure him that he would be alright. The redhead didn't like that squeeze. It felt more like a you're-mine-now squeeze than a I-won't-let-you-fall one.

He looked at the man's eyes, which were staring right back at him. Grey eyes. He had never seen anyone with grey eyes. And he couldn't say he liked it. At least, not those eyes.

He felt two warm hands on his upper arms, and that's when he felt himself relax. Raimundo was there. Raimundo would protect him.

Ozotet let go of his hand and snapped his fingers. A slave came towards them and bowed to the man.

"Carry our guests' luggage to their room."

The slave nodded and took Jack's bag from the chart, instantly carrying it inside. The emperor followed him, asking the two teen to go with him in the process.

They were shown the entire castle. The living room had an enormous fireplace, which was already lit, a few couches and armchairs next to it, along with a few bookcases on the wall. There were some coffee tables between the sitting arrangements, and one table with lots of alcohol brands, none of which Raimundo recognized. Then they were shown the dining room. It was nothing special, really. Just a long, long table and lots of chandeliers over it.

After that they were led upstairs and straight to their room. It was beautiful. The walls were all white and had golden patters along them. Right on the other side of the room was a large bed, big enough for four people to fit in there, and a bedside table on each side. Then there was another door, which led to the bathroom. It was also white and golden, but unlike the room, it didn't have any patters. The walls were just white, while the mirror, bathtub and so on were golden.

"Since I'm sure you two are in need of a shower, I'm leaving you to yourselves. One of my maids will bring you some fresh clothes, and when you're fully dressed I will be waiting for you both in the dining room. I suppose you must be starving."

Jack didn't answer. He was too busy making sure he was far enough so he wouldn't be attacked.

"Why are you doing this?" Raimundo asked. Ozotet smiled at him.

"I was informed that a prisoner was incredibly sick and in a critical state. Since the prison doesn't have the best conditions, I've decided to bring you to my humble home, where Kaya can receive proper treatment. Which reminds me, I've already called a doctor. He'll be coming tomorrow to take a look on him and give us a medication recipe." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

The tanned boy turned to his companion. "You wanna go first or should I go?"

"Huh?"

"To the showers."

"Oh… I'll go first." Jack said lowly, heading to the bathroom.

As soon as the pale boy closed the door behind him, Raimundo sighed. Ozoted had shown to be quite nice and helpful, and the tanned boy was now sure they could trust him. So he didn't understand why Jack was still tense whenever he was around the man. Did he think he wasn't trustworthy?

He scratched his own neck. Who was he kidding? After what Jack had been through, it was normal that he didn't trust Ozotet. It was a crushing memory, that's for sure.

The wind dragon just hoped he would be able to help Jack recover. And to one day be given a chance.


	6. The remaining truth

**Chapter 6**

The dining room had a long table in it. Typical royalty customs. It was, however, practically empty. In fact, the only ones sitting there were Ozotet, Jack and Raimundo. Ozotet, being the emperor, sat at the end, in a huge chair, obviously made for him. Raimundo sat at the side, on the emperor's right, and Jack, although he had tried to sit next to Raimundo, was asked to sit at Ozotet's left, across from Raimundo.

He didn't like to sit in there. He was too close to Ozotet and not close enough to Raimundo. He didn't like it. And he certainly didn't like the constant looks that the emperor sent him again and again during the meal.

"How are you feeling, Kaya?" Ozotet asked after dessert was served. Jack looked at him.

"F-fine… Thank you…" he said.

The man's grey eyes stared intensely at his red ones, and the redhead immediately looked back at his empty plate. He didn't like the way those grey eyes stared at him. He hated it.

He felt a hand cover his and tensed. It was Ozotet's cold, pale hand. He whimpered lowly and swallowed hard. He didn't want to hold hands with him.

"You seem very frightened, young Kaya. Ever since we've met you seem frightened. Please do not be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. I just wish to help you." He squeezed Jack's hand softly.

The younger boy had his eyes shut, not wanting to stare the emperor in the face. He was too scared. That's when he heard Raimundo's strong Brazilian accent interrupting their moment.

"Kaya doesn't like being touched like that." The dark boy said calmly. "Not when he has me."

The dark haired man looked at him.

"May I ask what do you mean by 'has me'?" he asked politely.

The dark skinned boy looked at Jack, sending him an apologizing gaze, and then looked at Ozotet.

"Kaya and I are engaged. We were supposed to get married today."

Jack's eyes widened. Good thing Ozotet wasn't looking at him at the moment. But he soon understood Rai's idea and followed it.

"If it weren't for the cave collapsing, I would be his wife right now…" Jack said.

Ozotet's smile had vanished.

"Oh, how awful. I am very sorry to hear that. I hope you two manage to finally get married once you find your way back." The emperor said, letting go of Jack's hand. The pale boy let out a quiet, yet relieved sigh.

* * *

The door to their room opened, and Jack was the first one to enter, followed by Raimundo. The tanned boy closed the door and approached the other, who was already sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Jack." He apologized.

"For what?"

"For telling him that we're engaged. I know it's hard for you, after all you've been through, but…" he looked at the ground. God, this was awkward.

"You did it so he would leave me alone."

Raimundo's gaze left the floor to land on the beautiful boy. Jack was smiling at him. A genuine smile. Now that was something he hadn't seen for a while.

The redhead stood up and approached the taller boy. His smile didn't leave his face. He stood right in front of Raimundo and placed his fragile hands on the tanned boy's strong upper arms.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me." he said. "No one has ever noticed when I was sad, happy, or unwilling, like moments ago. But you seem to easily see it. I know that you made up that excuse just so I won't be bothered by him, and for that I thank you…" he leaned against the other boy, who put his strong arms around him, and added "…husband."

The Brazilian boy opened his eyes. He knew that Jack had just called him that due to their fake engagement, but it still sounded good coming from the albino's lips. He suddenly heard the younger boy yawn. He chuckled.

"Ready to go to bed?"

"You bet. I could use a real bed."

"I bet you do. C'mon." The older boy grabbed one of the two cloths that were on the bed, clearly nightwear, and handed it to Jack. The redhead took it and went inside the bathroom to get changed.

Raimundo sighed. It was strange for him to be with another guy in the same room and that guy not wanting to be naked in front of him, yet he understood. Jack had been through something that affected him deeply, so it was normal if he didn't like standing naked in front of another male. He understood Jack's side perfectly.

He went over to the bed, got undressed and grabbed his cloth. It was a black tunic with golden patters all over it. It was made of silk, therefore very soft and comfortable. He put it on and lied down on the bed, waiting for Jack.

It didn't take long for the pale boy to leave the bathroom in a tunic that was similar to Raimundo's, only that it was white instead of black. The tanned boy found himself checking the other boy out from head to toe. The tunic only covered him down to the middle of his narrow thighs, allowing Raimundo to see the boy's thin legs.

"Raimundo… Why are you staring at me like that?"

The Brazilian boy came back to his senses at hearing Jack's question.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I was just… thinking of something else, that's all."

"Oh…" The redhead approached the bed and lied down next to Raimundo, pulling the covers over them.

The wind monk looked at him. "How're you feeling?"

"A little better… My stomach hurts a little…"

Raimundo smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be better in the morning."

"Good night, Raimundo."

"Good night, Jack."

* * *

Raimundo woke up with a bright light hitting his face. It was the light coming from the huge crystal above the city. He moaned and tried to adjust to the light. God, it was even brighter than the sun! How could these people live with it first thing in the morning?

The tanned boy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeesh, what a wake up call, huh, Jack?" He said, looking at the space next to him in the bed. His eyes widened.

The place where Jack had lied on the night before was empty, and there was a huge stain of blood right next to Raimundo's hips. He panicked. Where was Jack? Was he okay? What had happened that night?

"Jack? Where are you?" He called, getting up and about to look in the hallway. But then something caught his eye. On the floor bloody footprints went from the bed to the bathroom.

"No…" he whispered.

Jack was in the bathroom, probably cleaning himself up. But Raimundo was worried. Why was Jack bleeding? Did one of the wound open? Did he have new wounds? If he did, where did those come from? Did someone go in their room last night?…

Or did Raimundo do something in his sleep?

He sure wished he hadn't. No, it was impossible! He would never hurt Jack!

…

Would he?…

The wind monk approached the door and knocked.

"Jack? Are you in there?"

"I-I'll be right out!"

Raimundo could see it in his voice. Jack was scared. Whatever was happening, it was serious.

"Jack, where are you bleeding from?"

"…"

"Jack?"

"My h-hand."

Lie.

"How did you get hurt in your hand and bleed so much, Jack?"

"…"

"Well?"

"It's stupid…"

"I don't care, Jack! Now you've got two options. One, come out, show me your hand and explain me how it happened, or two, stay there and force me to break the door down."

He heard gulping on the other side.

"Y-you wouldn't do that… would you?…"

"Try me."

Another gulp.

The tanned boy heard the door unlock and waited for Jack to open the door. The redhead opened it slowly and came out.

"Show me your hand." Raimundo asked. Jack didn't do it. In fact, he hid them behind his back.

"Jack. Show it."

The albino gulped and slowly took his hands from behind his back. Nothing. There were no wounds on his hands.

Raimundo stared Jack in the eye.

"You're lying. Where are you bleeding from, Jack?"

"No-nowhere."

The taller boy crossed his arms and looked at the other sternly. The redhead started sweating nervously. "R-Raimundo… that blood… it's… it's nothing serious… honest…"

The wind monk narrowed his eyes.

"Look, Raimundo… The wound is on my hip… It's just a wound that opened… I took care of it… It's just that I don't want you to look… at… me… Raimundo?"

Jack stopped talking as he noticed Raimundo's expression. Just a few moments before Raimundo was looking at him sternly. Now he seemed freaked and utterly scared.

"Rai?…"

"J-Jack…" was all the Brazilian managed to mutter. He wasn't staring Jack in the eye anymore. He was staring at his legs.

The redhead looked down and gasped. There was a drop of blood running down the inside of his leg. It was coming from inside his tunic.

Jack looked back at Raimundo.

"I-I-I can explain!" he said, already backing away.

"Let me see."

"N-no… You can't…"

This time, Raimundo wasn't leaving it like that. He didn't care if Jack felt embarrassed for having someone looking at his parts, he was hurt! He needed help. He grabbed him by the upper arms and dragged him to the bed.

"No! No, Raimundo, you can't! Don't look! No!"

But the older boy didn't listen. He pinned Jack on the bed, spread his legs and looked. His eyes widened. So that was why Jack was bleeding from between his legs.

Right there, under Jack's balls, was a vagina.

He froze. Jack wasn't hurt, he just had the period. He slowly let go of Jack's legs and backed away. "Jack…"

The boy, already crying, covered himself. He felt ashamed, dirty, ugly. Now Raimundo knew how much of a freak he was. He cried harder as those thoughts reached his mind.

"Shit, Jack…" the wind monk said. This was it. He was going to insult him, call him a freak, a monster, a mutant… "Why didn't you tell me? You got me real worried! God!"

Jack stared at him. That was it? No insults, no beatings, no nothing? Just 'you got me real worried'?

"Raimundo… don't you think I'm weird? Like, a freak?"

The Brazilian stared at him.

"What? Why would I think that?"

The pale boy looked away. He didn't want to remember how those ideas came to his head.

But Raimundo was no fool.

"It was your father, wasn't it? He insulted you after what he did."

Tears came back to Jack's eyes, and he started sobbing. The other teen walked over to him and put his tanned hand on Jack's pale one.

"Jack, I know it's difficult for you and that you don't want to remember it, but I really need to know this. When your father… did what he did… did he do it… in there?"

The albino stared Raimundo in the eye, his eyes wide at being asked such a question.

"I'm not going to use this against you, Jack. I want to help you. I want to help you get over it. But for that I need to know the truth. Please, Jack, help me help you."

The redhead swallowed hard. He didn't want to tell him. But he had to admit, Raimundo was right. He needed help, and to get it he had to tell what happened.

"Y-you already know how he did it, I won't have to repeat it. Right after he did it, he dropped me on the ground and started insulting me. He said I was a freak, a mutant that went against all the laws of Nature. I said that what he did was wrong, but his answer was that there was nothing wrong with a penis being inserted in a vagina. He…" Jack started crying again. "He said that the only thing wrong was me… I was the monster…"

The pale boy took a moment to calm down before continuing. His pale hand found their way onto his abdomen as he spoke.

"About a month later I started feeling sick. I was always throwing up, I was always feeling tired, I felt uncomfortable in bed, I didn't know what was wrong with me… so I went to the doctor and…" He took a big breath to keep himself calm, getting ready for the words that were about to leave his mouth. "She found out that I was pregnant."


End file.
